


i'd risk it all for this life we choose

by mind_boggling



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: It’s more than fifteen minutes before Nicole makes her exit, Callie feeling bad for wanting her to leave so she can be alone with Ximena. The flowers haven’t emerged from her backpack just yet, she doesn’t want to get them out in front of Nicole. Its all still new, still fresh- still in their own little bubble.





	i'd risk it all for this life we choose

**Author's Note:**

> a cute request i got off a lovely follower on tumblr! i just love writing these adorable girlfriends

Callie’s sleeping in for the first time in months. Her art portfolio was submitted the evening before, and after countless weekends of gathering pieces and perfecting them she can finally lay in bed that little bit longer and not worry about whether she has enough paints or if she’s run out of cartilage paper.

Or so she thought.

Her phone is buzzing on the bedside table and she rolls over slowly but surely. Mariana isn’t in bed when her eyes land on the empty space across the room, and Callie slowly recalls her saying something about starting to exercise more so she was starting to go on runs of a morning. Callie knew exactly what it was – an excuse to see Logan from next door. Grabbing her phone, Callie reads the screen.

3 **missed calls** from **Ximena**

 **Ximena:** CALLIE!!!

 **Ximena:** Where are you!!!!???

 **Ximena:** Urgent news!!!!!! Pick up!!!!

 **Ximena:** Caaaalllieee!!

Her heartbeat only quickens in her chest, Callie’s fingers fumbling and the phone almost slipping out of her hand as it vibrates quickly once again. Ximena’s name pops up on the screen, Callie swiping across the screen to answer the call. “What? What is it? Did something happen?”

“Yes, something happened. Took you long enough to answer” Ximena says, an unusual cheer to her voice that puts a smile on Callie’s face immediately. “My DACA status got renewed”

Callie’s mouth falls agape instantly, and a scream escapes her lips. Hauling herself over the edge of the bed, she stands up quickly, jumping on the spot a little. She’s greeted by Jesus at the door, who obviously heard the scream and got up to check what was going on. Emma is by his side seconds later. “What?” He asks.

“Ximena’s DACA status got renewed” Callie responds quickly, “That’s amazing,” She says, more to Ximena now, turning her back on the others for a minute. Jesus enters the room only to squeeze her by the shoulder in appreciation, telling Callie to pass on his congratulations before leaving with Emma, shouting the news down the stairs for the rest of the household to hear.

“When are you getting over here? I need some help packing up my stuff” Ximena asks, way too joyful for a Saturday morning.

“I just got up, but I’ll be there as soon as,” Callie pauses a little, the smile so permanent on her face as she thinks about Ximena’s arms around hers, so warm and loving, their hug so tight and full of care. “I’m so happy for you, Ximena”

Callie can tell she’s smiling on the other end of the phone. “You made this all possible, Callie”

-/- 

She pulls up to the Church almost half an hour later, pulling the keys out of the ignition and retreating from the car. Callie hauls her backpack over her shoulder, making sure to keep the flowers she’d gone out and bought hidden in her backpack. She didn’t know if it was too much too early on, but such a great event, she figured she had to.

Callie is greeted by Ximena and Nicole as she enters the Church, the two of them sitting over a table together eating something out of a huge bowl – it looked like stir fry. Ximena immediately stands from the chair as she sees Callie, walking over towards her and throwing her arms around her instantly. Callie lapses into relaxation, a contented smile on her face as she wraps her arms around Ximena, hugging her back tightly. 

When they pull apart, Ximena invites her over to the table where the three of them tuck into the stir fry. It’s more than fifteen minutes before Nicole makes her exit, Callie feeling bad for wanting her to leave so she can be alone with Ximena. The flowers haven’t emerged from her backpack just yet, she doesn’t want to get them out in front of Nicole. Its all still new, still fresh- still in their own little bubble.

“I best get off, I have a service in an hour, I have to prepare” She stands from the table, Ximena rising with her as the two of them hug tightly, smiles on their faces. Callie does the same, hugging Nicole and thanking her for the food. She leaves, closing the door behind her and Ximena looks straight at Callie.

“What?” She asks, looking at the playful smile on Callie’s face.

She grabs her backpack, unzipping it quickly and pulling the flowers from inside. “I got you these. To celebrate, I guess”

Ximena’s eyes widen in awe, and she takes the flowers from Callie, inspecting them. She smiles, looking at the different colours and sniffing in the different scents. Callie just watches her, the range of emotions across her face putting a smile on her own. “Callie, they’re beautiful, I can’t believe you did that, you didn’t have to”

Callie nods, “Yes I did. You deserved it. You deserve all of it and more. I couldn’t be happier for you”

And when Ximena places the flowers on the table, cupping Callie’s cheeks in her palms and kisses her, Callie’s smile only grows.

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** song lyrics from ‘ _tightrope_ ’ from the original motion picture soundtrack of _the greatest showman_
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
